bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Williams
- Hybrid |birthplace= Yosai City |birthday=June 8 |age=14-15 (Pre Timeskip) 18 (Post Timeskip) |gender=Male |height=157 cm (5’2) (Pre Timeskip) 170cm (5’7) (Post Timeskip) |weight =46 kg (110 lbs) (Pre Timeskip) 70 Kg (154 Ilbs) (Post Timeskip) |blood type = B+ |affiliation=Kusanagi Clan |previous affiliation= |profession= High School Student |previous profession= |division= |previous division= |partner=Eiji Nakamura |previous partner= |base of operations=Shinoda Dojo |relatives=Melanie Williams (Mother) |education=Yosai High School Shinoda Dojo |shikai=Seito |bankai=Seiryu Seishuku |roleplay debut= |series debut=Bleach: Legend of X |english = |japanese = }} Xavier Williams (グザービェイウィリュムズ, )Is the main protagonist of Bleach: Legend of X and is the third and current Substitute Shinigami. A Native of Queens New York, Xavier moved to Yosai City, Japan to attend high school.Unknown to him, he is the son of a Shinigami and an Arrancar. He initially gained Shinigami powers after being fatally injured during a hollow attack.In a desperate effort to save his life, Kaede Makoto stabbed him with her zanpakuto. He is one of the last living members of the Kusanagi Clan. Appearance Xavier is very small in stature, a trait that makes him appear to be younger than he is. This is one of his defining physical traits, along with a scar on the left side of his face, the result of a hollow attack. He has short spiked black hair that rises up about three inches from his scalp. His hair has a natural crimson tint that is clearly visible in the light. He sports an immaculate looking tapered fade style haircut which he maintains by trimming it every couple of days. His skin is caramel brown complexion, having darkened from years of playing outside during hot New York summers. His face is an obtuse shape, which is framed by a pair of black glasses. These round lenses hide his almond shaped, jade green eyes. Xavier has a, thin yet muscular build that cannot be seen due to his loose fitting clothing. Despite the vicious looking scar on his eye, his other traits make him appear to be a very non-threatening, individual. In human form, he wears baggy dark blue jeans, which are held up by a black leather belt. The belt’s buckle is designed to look like the kanji, “夢想”(Dreamer). His pants are folded into small cuffs at the bottom of the legs to keep them from dragging on the ground. He wears a white t-shirt with a navy blue “swoosh” design imprinted across its front. Along with this he sports an open, navy blue zip up hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. On his right arm, he wears yellow wristband. Xavier is known to sometimes wear baseball caps, usually the Yankees or one of the other New York based sports teams. As a Shnigami, Xavier is equipped with light weight battle armor. It consists of a blue Okashi chest plate and kusazuri waist armor. In addition to blocking strikes, this armor acts as a shock absorber, buffering the force of both physical strikes and energy attacks. He wears a yellow sash style belt that hangs down to his lower thigh on the left side. On his right arm he wears a kote shoulder plate. Underneath his armor he wears the standard shihakusho shirt. His wrists are equipped with light armored, finglerless swordsman’s gloves to protect against strikes to the wrists. He wears the standard black hakama pants along with white tabi socks and black and white Chinese style slippers. Personality Early in his life, Xavier realized how important family is. A product of a single parent home, Xavier’s father passed when he was still an infant. Aware of this fact, he has always maintained a close relationship with his mother. Unlike typical rebellious youth he has always treated her with the utmost respect. Seeing how hard she worked to provide a stable life for him, he did as much as he could to make it easier for her. Helping out at the gym she worked, by doing chores at home, and learning as much as possible. This instilled in him value of sacrifice and helping other people. This is part of the reason he is so eager to assist those he knows and strangers anytime he is able. Xavier is an exemplary performer in the classroom, having made the honor roll every year since he began school. He is an encyclopedia of general and pop culture knowledge, often using this in his attempts to converse with his classmates. Despite this, he feels isolated from his peers and even inferior to them at times, desperately wanting to belong. Even so, he maintains a positive outlook and continually strives to improve himself in all aspects of being. Usually the timid figure, X is much more social when it comes to his rather diverse personal interests. An avid otaku and gamer, he often participates in gaming tournaments and anime clubs with the purpose of meeting other people who share his interests. X is also heavy into martial arts films, as evidenced by his massive dvd collection. Cooking is another activity Xavier enjoys, he often imitates the dishes and recipes he’s seen on competitive cooking TV shows. Lastly, he is somewhat of a pervert; who makes habit of staring at women’s breasts and backsides in public, looking away when he senses his target is about to look at him. Although he gets away with it most of the time, Kaede has caught him more than once, making him pay each time she catches him peeping. Xavier is easily annoyed by jokes and references to his height, which is often exploited by his friends. Kaede often refers to him as “runt”, holding him back by placing the palm of her hand on top of his head, when he tries to confront her. Additionally, he detests the notion of being considered cute or compared to any of the “cute” anime characters on TV because of his appearance. Asami frequently addresses him as “little cutie” , knowing he will be annoyed by it. While he fights for the sake of protecting the weak, he also relishes being locked in combat. Always looking to become a better fighter, he takes every battle as an opportunity to learn from his opponents. This has lead to friendly rivalries between himself and his teammates, namely Eiji Nakamura and Asami Amekaze. He holds a deep respect for Nobunaga, viewing him as a father figure and an example to strive for becoming. X possesses a strong sense of loyalty, so much so that he will put his life on the line for it. This is evident when he chooses to venture into soul society with Eiji and kaede. An only child, he considers his friends to be his brothers and sisters. History Xavier was born in Yosai City on June 8th to Melanie Williams 14 years ago. Little is known about Xavier’s father. His father mysteriously vanished when X was only one year old, leaving Melanie to raise him alone. Shortly after this, he and his mother relocated to the United States to begin a new life, settling in Queens, New York. After setting up shop, Melanie found work at a local gym as a martial arts instructor and personal trainer. Eventually, she saved up enough money to start her own gym/dojo. Because of this, X has been able to have a comfortable lifestyle growing up. X had had very few friends, and was often picked on by other kids in the neighborhood. Xavier witnessed a hollow for the fist time at the age of ten. X woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, when he heard a loud roaring noise coming from outside. He opened the window, to see a menos being split in half by a female shinigami with blonde hair. The shinigami noticed him watching, and waved at him with a smile. X dismissed the incident as a dream, and went back to sleep. Xavier’s social status slightly improved after he started high school. Many of the local kids who once bullied him in grade school, were now jocks needing help staying eligible to play sports. X agreed to help them with school work, in exchange for cash to fund the new anime club X was starting up. On top of being paid, other students ceased to harass him. The same cannot be said for some of Xavier’s friends. Raymond Phillips was one such person. A long-time friend and neighbor, Ray co-founded the anime club and served as its vice president. Ray took even more abuse in middle school than X himself. Ray was a rather average student, lacking the academic skills to get him out of trouble with bullies. They often took Ray’s lunch money, ridiculed him, and pulled pranks on him. The harassment would only get worse at the start of the freshman year. The local bullies tormented him more than ever, now that it was no longer cool to pick on Xavier. X often witnessed these events during lunch and after school. He remained sileny while this was going on, out of fear that standing up for Ray would put himself in jeopardy, and didn’t want to be known as a “Snitch”. Ray himself kept quiet out of fear. This continued for weeks until, one day, Ray didn’t show up for class. X called and texted Ray several times, but couldn't reach him. After the club meeting, X went to Ray’s house to talk to him, in the hopes of finding out why he didn't show up. He knocked and rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Upon turning the door knob, he realized the door was unlocked. He entered, discovering Ray’s lifeless body hanging from a ceiling fan in the living room. Bed sheets were tied around his neck. A steel folding chair was laid right beneath his body, turned over on the carpet. Xavier blamed himself for what happened, having done nothing to help Ray when he had the chance to. He was haunted by nightmares soon after, the image of Ray hanging ever present. His grades began to decline, forcing him to step down as president of the anime club. A few weeks later, he received a letter in the mail. It was a foreign exchange program that X had signed up for the previous year. He was accepted into the program, and invited to attend high school in Japan. Xavier asked his mom for permission to go. She refused last year, because she wasn't be able to supervise him while abroad. This time she relented, and allowed him to go. Melanie felt that getting out of New York for a while could help him deal with his situation. Equipment *'Kusanagi Clan Medallion': Designed by Hideyoshi Kusanagi, this medallion carries the crest of the Kusanagi Clan. It is a circular metallic pendant, with the Clan’s symbol carved into its face. Deeply rooted in martial arts, the triple crescent emblem represents the three core principles of the Kusanagi Clan; Body Mind and Spirit. The first circular insignia of the of the emblem represents strength and steadfastness of the Body, the middle Yin/Yang like insignia stands for knowledge and growth of one’s mind and lastly, the large crescent, which represents the unwavering fervor of the soul. Traditionally awarded to members who have achieved master rank, the emblem symbolizes one’s grasp of the core principles and level of proficiency in the clan arts. This emblem also serves as tool for energy storage. It is designed from materials similar to those used by the Research and development institute to create Kenpachi Zaraki’s eye patch. When worn the medallion functions as a device to absorb the wearer’s Reiatsu. It does so gradually, storing all of the siphoned energy within its core. It continuously does this as long as it in contact with its owner unless manually shut off. The owner can break the seal and release its power by twisting its parts while forcefully exerting his or her Reiatsu into its core. Once released the stored reiatsu is absorbed back into the body, increasing the subject’s Reiryoku. The magnitude of the increase is dependent the amount of time worn or carried prior to seal release. After release the cycle absorption can be restarted.This device also has an application for training. By winding a small piece on the back of the Medallion the wearer can increase its rate of Reiatsu consumption, forcing the wearer to put forth greater effort to execute techniques while a exerting gravitation like Reiatsu force on them. This use of the of the medallion was innovated by Hidehiko Kusanagi.Hiryu Kusanagi gave his own medallion to Xavier shortly after his birth as a means of defense against hollows while he was performing his duties in soul society.The medallion’s reiatsu absorbing properties masked his spiritual presence, making it difficult for most Menos classes to detect, and impossible for normal hollows. Unaware of its properties X carries this medallion on his person at all times. It is X’s most cherished possession; he keeps it with him as a way of connecting to the father he never got to know. During the Fullbring Arc it acts as his object of affinity. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Of the 4 forms of combat Xavier has learned, swordsmanship is where he is the most proficient. Xavier relies on repeatedly practicing his technique as well as gaining experience from real fights. Having worked on swordplay extensively with Master Nobunaga, he is capable of fighting on even ground against captain level opponents. Although he usually fights using a two handed style, he is adept at wielding his blade with one hand. over time he has learned to fight left handed. X has recently begun learning how to use different weapons as well. Shunpo Expert While he doesnt know any of the specialized shunpo techniques, he has demonstrated increased skill with each fight he takes part in. Yuriko Shihoin, one of the master shunpo practitioners in the gotei 13 has complimented him on his continued improvement. H In his rematch with Asami Amekaze, he was able to win using a combination of high speed movement and relentless attacking to defeat her. Shunpo has proven to be an effective compliment to his aggressive style of combat. Hakuda Expert While he doesn't get to use this often during shinigami assignments, he is still very proficient in hand to hand combat. He has demonstrated the ability to defend Zanpakutou attacks, counter and even disarm his opponents while bare handed. As a competitive martial artist, he has fought against numerous different fighters and styles, adapting successful techniques from opponents into his own fighting style. Along with his competitive fighting, he spars with his Nobunaga regularly. His fighting technique blends lightning fast punches and kicks along with high impact throws and slams. Hollowfication: The product of both Shinigami and Arrancar and parents, Xavier is a natural born hybrid. Because of this lineage there are no boundaries within his soul and he does not undergo the process of soul suicide. Initially dormant, Xavier’s hollow nature did not become active until after he awakened his shinigami powers. Despite existing naturally within him, his hollow powers are no easier to control than that of a Visored. It appears that his hollow powers are directly linked to his emotional state, specifically anger. HLate in his fight against Genosuke Ueda in soul society, the first outwardly visible signs of became apparent. His took on a hollow like appearance with yellow eyes and black sclera. The outward hollow features are a reflection of the rage burning within is soul. This is personified as a hollow version of himself within the confines of his inner world. His powers are augmented greatly by hollowfication, drastically improving his reflexes speed strength and Reiatsu. The hollow form also changes the way he fights. Xavier becomes much more of a risk taker, willing to take more punishment in order to land more of his own attacks. He has little regard for his own well being, focusing only on the destruction of his opponent. His hollow nature increases with his degree of anger. Although he gains an incredible boost in strength, his ability to reason decreases the more he hollowfies. However, this can be harnessed and controlled with intense training, not unlike the visoreds. Zanpakutō Seito(星斗, Blue Star): The Shikai form of Seito resembles a Dadao style sword. Reaching out at the feet long It's blade is made of silver steel with a black edge. on its edge. The blade is three and a half feet in length, longer than a standard katana but sorter than a Nodachi. It has a distinct curvature to its shape, coming to a sharp inward curve at its tip. The back side of the blade is a straight edge, which comes to dagger like point at its tip. Because of its double edge Seito can be wielded in a reverse grip, using its curved edge as a hooking weapon. It has a blue hilt and its guard is two “L” shaped prongs, the rear side, pointing upward and the front side pointing downward. At its pummel there is a black ring with a long gold colored tassel attached to it. It is a constant release Zanpakuto and does not have a sealed state. Shikai Special Ability: Seito's ability is the manipulation of light which is controlled by channeling compressing and molding his reiatsu to perform different techniques. His diverse arsenal of moves including light based cutting and energy blast attacks, Light Sensory and the formation of optical illusions. In addition to this, Xavier can channel and magnify light as a means of generating heat energy. *Hikari Kyūshū (光吸収, Light Absorption): Seito is able siphon light particles from natural sources, to gradually increase Xavier's Reiryoku. Though sunlight is the primary source of energy, Seito can also absorb moonlight, but at a lower rate. Because of this, it is more advantageous for him to fight during daylight. Additionally, the closer he is to the light source, the more he can absorb. This ability automatically takes affects when X assumes Shinigami form, and remains active as long as he is in his Shinigami state. Hyakuko Hikariken(百弧 光剣,Hundred Arcs light Blade): Xavier swings his sword to generate crescent shaped blades of light. When released, these blades come at the opponent from multiple directions. X can also use these blades to hover around himself, trapping the target if he or she is in close proximity to him. Nagareboshi (流れ星, Shooting Star):By concentrating his reiatsu into Seito's blade, X can condense light into a into a destructive energy. Xavier releases this energy by swinging his zanpakutou in the direction of his target. When fired it takes the form of an "X" shaped crescent wave. It creates a burst of yellow light upon impact, blinding the target on top of the damage done by its concussive force. Senkou(閃光,Glint): Seito emits blinding flash of yellow light which can temporarily disorient the opponent.Its brightness is intense enough to stun the optic nerve, delaying the opponent's vision for up to ten second.s It is mainly a defensive technique, but X employs it in an offensive manner, using it to create openings in the target's defense. Its effects are increased when used at close range. Kussetsu(屈折, Refraction): With this technique, Xavier can can bend light and rearrange light particles,using the humidity in the air to project visual images. This is akin to seeing the reversed and displaced reflections of one's surroundings on the surface of a body of water. Xavier uses this technique to avoid and counter enemy attacks. This is done by substituting a false image for himself at the moment of contact. X can also project false images of structures, other individuals and even attacks. The complexity and scale of Seito's projection abilities are stronger in the presence of large amounts of water. :*Musanten(点霧散, Vanishing Point): In this technique Xavier bends the light in his immediate area to project an image of of nothing or another object in place of himself. he uses this to become invisible and to blend in with other structures. Kaisou(回想, Reflection): Glass, metal and other reflective surfaces can be used to ricochet light and thus create multi directional attacks. Xavier uses this to reflect blasts of light and redirect them at his target from awkward angles.This Shikai Special Ability Elemental Empowerment: Seito can empower and be empowered some of the other elemental zanpakuto. Its light can be used in conjunction with conjunction with some other element based zanpakuto to mutually increase the strength of attacks.This ability is most effective in the presence of a fire wielding Shinigami. The light emitted by fire acts as a booster Xavier's light attacks, while Seito's light serves as fuel to burn fires hotter. Seito's ability to project images is greatly enhanced in the presence a of water Zanpakuto, regardless of it being solid liquid or gas form. Large of amounts of moving Earth, Wind and Gravity adversely affect Seito's light techniques. Bankai Seiryu Seishuku(青龍星宿, Azure Dragon Constellation): Xavier points his zanpakuto outward horizontally, holding it in a downward grip with both hands,the blade flashing white during activation. His Reiatsu surges, creating wind around his body and massive flash of white light throughout the immediate area, momentarily obscuring him within the the flash of light. Both the zanpakuto and Xavier himself change drastically in appearance. In contrast to most Bankais, Xavier's Sword shrinks in size, assuming the form of a standard katana with a white blade. In addition to his sword, Xavier's armor and shihakusho are replaced with and ankle-length, black Changshan, with white buttons and cuff sleeves. Hyper Speed Combat: Shinchou Shuuha(Expanding Star Wave: A more powerful version of the Nagarboshi, it attracts light particles while travelling toward the target. This works similar to to snowball rolling downhill; It increases in size as it travels toward the opponent. Rather than create a single explosion on contact, it results in multiple explosions in rapid succession to decrease the target's chance of successfully evading the maneuver. Rēzāken(レーザー断つ, Laser Blade): Xavier concentrates his reiatsu into Seiryu's blade similar to the Nagareboshi, but instead of firing, he seals the accumulated energy into into his zanapakuto. This creates a glowing green laser affect, vastly improving Seiryu's cutting power. Quotes Trivia Category:Fan Character Category:Male